prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pop
Pop is a lion-like fairy and the second fairy mascot in Smile Pretty Cure!. He came to Earth after his little sister, Candy, to pass the Cures the Decor Décor to collect the Cure Decor pieces in. He ends his sentences with "~de gozaru". History First Appearance Pop's first appearance is in episode 6 when the Cures ask Candy about what they should be doing. He pops out of a book and takes them to the Magical Library where he shows the girls the book that Candy came from. He then gives the girls the Decor Décor and tells them to collect and store the Cure Decor inside it. He also explains how the library works and that you can use the combination to go to the nearest bookcase at the place you're thinking of at the time. He senses Majorina causing trouble and tells the Cures to picture where she is to get to the place to stop her. Right before Miyuki goes thorugh the portal, she becomes distracted because she saw a book with a penguin on the cover, ending up at the South Pole where Pop goes to rescue her. He also helps defeat Majorina by turning into a gigantic drink can crusher to crush the soda can Akanbe. He then says that he has to return to Märchenland to finish a mission there and that they can contact him by using the cell phone decor. Helping to rescue Candy and reappearance Pop returns in episode 21, and joins Candy and the girls on the day of Tanabata, which he said is similar to a custom in Märchenland in which wishes are made to a pegasus. He decides to spend time writing out wishes before going to watch a star shower with them. They're fun is eventually ruined as Akaoni appears and summons a Tanabata Akanbe. The Cures defeat it and gain the final Decor they need and Pop thanks them Just then, Joker appears before them, stealing the Decor Decór and all the Decors inside it and kidnaps Candy. As Pop and the girls realise they still possess one Decor, which Miyuki had used as a Tanabata decoration, they travel to Märchenland, where they run into Joker. Pop witnesses how strong he is, being able to avoid all of the Cures' attacks. After the lost battle, the girls lament how they are scared of what will happen now. Through his tears, Pop tries to tell them he needs to save Candy. Miyuki suggests everyone think on their own about what is most important to them. The girls head out to save they're beloved friend, Candy. They arrive at the Bad End Kingdom where they are confronted by Wolfrun, Akaoni, Majorina and Joker. After making a promise that everyone will return home safely, Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty and Pop decide to fight against them whilst Miyuki goes to rescue Candy. Pop stayes with Beauty as he knows she is up against the strongest opponent and decides to protect her, using his shape-shifting ability to block attacks away from her, turning himself into a giant sheild. Although initially overwhelmed, the Cures' faith in their friends allow them to overcome their opponents, allowing them to recover Candy and the Decors. As the Cures find the Decor Decór, it doesn't seem to do anything with all the Decors inside, while Emperor Pierrot reveals himself. Just as the Cures are overwhelmed by Pierrot's power, the Decor Decór glows and the Cures are contacted by the Queen of Märchenland, who grants them the power of the Princess Candles, allowing them to evolve into their new Princess Forms and defeat Pierrot. Noticing the Royal Queen hasn't woken up yet, Pop and the girls decide to explore Märchenland. So as to not frighten the inhabitants, Pop transforms the girls into fairies. As Pop tries to figure out the reason why the Queen hasn't fully revived, the girls meet some of the various inhabitants. Although they become wary when the spell wears off, they soon become friends. They soon tell the girls about the Miracle Jewels, said to grant any wish. Meanwhile, Joker retrieves Pierrot, who had been reduced to an egg-like form following his defeat, and gives Wolfrun a new type of Akanbe Nose, which he uses to create a more powerful Gingerbread House Super Akanbe. As the Cures stand to protect the hopes of Märchenland's citizens, they are once again able to summon the Princess Candles and defeat the Super Akanbe, earning two new Decors and Pop witnesses their new power. Afterwards, the Royal Queen contacts the Cures telepathically and explains that, since she used the power from the previous Decors to grant the Cures the Princess Form, they will need to fill up the Decor Decór once again in order to revive her. Appearance Pop appears to be a miniature lion with a bushy fox-like tail. His fur is mainly pale orange in color, with an orange mane and tail. Like Candy, he has blue heart-shaped markings near his eyes, and his mane is styled such that it covers his right eye from view. His ears stick out from his mane and lie curled up against his head, though it has been shown that he can uncurl them at will. Personality Unlike Candy, Pop comes off as a very mature and responsible character. As such, he is a good brother to Candy, always looking out for her and even doing her ears in new styles. He understands that Candy is actually a crybaby inside and afraid of loneliness, and is thus worried about leaving her alone in the human world. In return, Candy is extremely reliant on him, always holding onto his tail and crying when he leaves her to return to Märchenland. Pop has a samurai's soul, and often acts like one. This is also reflected in his colloquial speech patterns. For example, he ends his sentences with "~de gozaru", says goodbye as "saraba da" instead of the usual "sayonara", and refers to himself as "sessha", a traditional term used by samurai in the past. He sees himself as a man and gets insulted when called "cute", but becomes easily flustered in response to praise. Abilities/Powers Using traditional power scrolls, Pop is able to transform into giant versions of various objects to do battle. In Episode 6, he transformed into a giant drink can crusher to fight against the drink can Akanbe. In this state, he has been shown to use sumo wrestling moves as well. Other things he is shown transforming into include an alicorn mistakenly called a pegasus (in SmPC21), a shield (in SmPC22 and SmPC23), a beach ball (in the 2013 calendar), and even a human form (in SmPC33). He was also seen turning the Cures into fairies, such as himself, by taking out a few furs from his tail. Relationships Candy : Pop is a responsible older brother to Candy, and always looks out for her and Candy depends on him a lot and is extremely attached to him. Hoshizora Miyuki : While he does not understand Miyuki's enthusiasm at times, like when she insisted on everyone coming up with a signature phrase, Pop trusts Miyuki and is assured that the girls will do their best to look after Candy in his absence. Kise Yayoi - In many of his appearances, Yayoi commented on how "cool" and "manly" he is, implying that she admires him. Etymology Pop - Pop's name is a shortened term for either Soda Pop, a type of carbonated beverage, or Lollipop, a sweet food, establishing a theme in his and Candy's names. Trivia * Pop's lion-like appearance hints at that of lions in some fairy tales, such as the Wizard of Oz. * Pop has the longest verbal tic out of all of the fairy mascots in the Pretty Cure universe. *Pop and Candy are the second mascot sibling pair in the series, the first two being Pollun and Lulun. *Pop is the first mascot to not appear commonly in the series. *He is the mascot with the most forms, topping Syrup's record of three. *Like the mascots from Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Coupe from Heartcatch Pretty Cure (although that technically wasn't an actual human form but rather a reproduction of Hanasaki Sora's form) and Siren from Suite Pretty Cure♪ he can transform into a human. **However unlike the others he retains traits from his mascot form, namely his ears and tail. Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure! characters Category:Smile Pretty Cure!